Woke Up
by Akihiro Khione
Summary: Mark mengerjabkan matanya, selayaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, melupakan mimpi buruk yang tadi terjadi ... di dalam tidurnya atau tepat dihadapannya dalam realita? [ONESHOT]


Woke Up

.

.

.

Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life SE

Credit to Natsume and Marvelous

For the characters

 **Warning (!): Out of Character**

 **Very long story**

Angin terdengar paling menderu disini, di tempat yang seolah menjauhkan diri dari tangan revolusi kecil manusia di Forget-Me-Not. Hamparan rumput yang terbentang di hadapan Celia berbisik-bisik, memenuhi langit dengan gunjingan yang hanya diketahui setiap helaian mereka dan para serangga yang hanya sekedar lewat, tanpa sengaja mendengar segala bentuk perkataan.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu memejamkan matanya ketika angina yang usil menghambur berbagai hal asing yang menyebabkan mata abu-nya perih. Segera, dibawanya ember kosong menuju sungai sebelum pemuda berambut hitam yang tinggal di Vesta's Farm keluar menampakkan wajah cemberutnya yang semakin menjadi, melihat Celia tidak melaksanakan tugasnya.

Celia menciduk air. Ia tertawa, ketika seekor ikan colombo berenang pergi karena terkejut, memercikkan air ke arah dirinya. Celia mengangkat embernya yang kini telah terisi air. Digulungnya lengan blus hijaunya sebelum ia memasukkan tangannya untuk mengoda ikan-ikan. Yang besar, yang kecil, saling berhamburan ketika Celia baru saja akan menyentuh salah satu dari mereka.

Terbersit di benaknya ketika ia melihat ikan-ikan itu. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan betapa enaknya mereka dengan lemak-lemak dan sayuran segar di atas piring. Meski merasa bersalah, ia pun akhirnya mencoba menangkap seekor ikan.

Tak jauh dari situ, Mark, pemuda yang menjalankan peternakan 'musuh' di seberang Vesta's Farm melihat dengan heran. Ia berhenti bersiul ketika dilihatnya Celia, berbasah-basahan tak keruan seperti itu.

"Heeei!" sapanya, melambaikan tangan pada Celia.

Terkejut, ikan snelt yang tengah dipegangnya pun terlepas. Mungkin diam-diam dia akan memandang Mark sebagai pahlawannya kelak.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau main di sungai. Sedang apa, sih …" belum sempat ia mengakhiri kalimatnya, Mark merasakan aura yang menempeleng wajahnya, menyuruhnya diam.

Lho, sejak kapan Celia bisa memiliki aura serupa ibu-ibu yang memerogoki suaminya memberi uang bulanan pada istri mudanya? Mark tersentak kaget, walau hanya ia wujudkan dalam hatinya saja.

"Uh, eh, maaf?" Mark malah bertanya untuk meminta maaf, tak yakin akan salahnya. Celia mendengus.

"Menyebalkan."

Nada suaranya kesal, tapi berharap. Entah bagaimana, Mark merasa yang tadi itu bukan Celia yang berbicara.

Hanya untuk memastikan itu hanya perasaanya saja, Mark melanjutkan untuk mengajak ngobrol Celia. Diabaikannya janji bertemu dengan Takakura yang terlampau sabar menunggu di Spring untuk mengajari tips-tips beternak ala dia dan ayahnya.

"Iya mbak, maaf, maaf banget. Lagipula, tumben-tumbennya kau ke sungai," diliriknya ember di samping Celia. "Apa di Vesta's Farm saluran airnya tersumbat lagi?"

Celia mengangkat dirinya dari sungai untuk duduk di jembatan. Air menetes dari bajunya, bahkan sebelum ia memeras salah satu sisi roknya. Saking asyiknya, mungkin dirinya lupa bahwa sungai itu sebenarnya cukup deras dan dalam di waktu-waktu tertentu. Untung saja, sekarang airnya sedang tenang dan kedalamannya hanya sampai ke pinggangnya. Tiba-tiba, Celia tersadar akan kehadiran seeorang pemuda, yang segera berpaling setelah tadi terpaku melihat penampilan Celia.

"Dasar mesum …!" pekik Celia, merona. Entah disengaja atau tidak, kakinya mendorong Mark, menghilangkan keseimbangannya.

 _BYUR…!_

Pendaratan Mark di sungai sukses membuat dirinya basah kuyup, lebih-lebih dari Celia. Gadis itu, mematung, salah tingkah untuk melakukan apapun. Ia pun melengos kaku, membawa ember serta dirinya yang setengah basah kembali ke Vesta's Farm. Mungkin dipikirannya, masa bodoh si Marlin mau mencak-mencak padanya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri setelah peristiwa heboh tadi.

Mark terbengong-bengong, masih di dalam sungai. Ada apa sih, dengan gadis itu? Tingkahnya seperti remaja PMS saja. Kemana gerangan Celia yang manis dan kalem? Rasanya hari ini dia seperti _hybrid_ Nami dengan Lumina, yang sedang dalam masa dimana ovarium mereka akan membalas dendam.

Oh, omong-omong. Lumina. Bukankah, gadis itu sedang menjadi perbincangan di Forget-Me-Not karena terus tertidur? Tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah menimpanya. Bahkan Dokter Hardy pun hanya berpesan untuk sebisa mungkin mengurus Lumina, karena gadis itu, cepat atau lambat pasti akan kembali.

Ia merasa kasihan pada Bibi Romana dan Sebastian, yang seolah kehilangan tumpuan mereka. Maka, sebisa mungkin ia datang ke villa, hanya sekedar untuk berbicara pada salah satu atau keduanya. Tapi, matanya tak bisa memungkiri gadis kecil yang tengah terbujur, tampak tidur tapi sebenarnya tak pasti.

"Oh, ya, hari ini aku belum ke villa," gumam Mark. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya dan naik ke permukaan. Tangan seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Ya, nak, tapi setelah kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu denganku."

Mark menoleh cepat, mendapati Takakura yang tadi menggeram padanya.

"Eh, i-iya, Pak. Saya lupa. Hehehe …" Mark berlari kecil sambil cengengesan, berharap sobat ayahnya itu tak akan memarahinya. Dengan niat untuk kabur, Mark mempercepat langkahnya menuju peternakan miliknya.

Hanya keheningan ketika Takakura memecahkannya dengan suara pelan.

"Rupanya rencana yang kudengar bukan omong kosong belaka ..."

.

.

.

Sesosok manusia mengamati gadis bergaun hijau yang tengah memetik bunga-bunga di sekitar air terjun. Objek yang diamati itu terus bernyanyi, lagu rakyat yang biasa dinyanyikan di Musim Semi. Tapi, apa yang disenandungkannya berbeda. Ia seolah menyanyikannya dengan tiga orang dirinya yang membawakan lagu yang sama dengan nada berbeda. Setelah memetik habis semua bunga disitu, Celia memainkan jarinya di antara udara kosong.

Bukan gerakan tanpa arti. Dia sedang bermain piano udara dengan kelihaian yang dimiliki seorang gadis yang tinggal di villa Forget-Me-Not.

"Lho, kukira kau sedang tidur, Celia … atau Lumina."

Sebuah suara mengiringi kemunculan sosok yang tadi mengawasi gadis yang kini menghentikan kegiatannya. Celia atau Lumina melayangkan tatapan waspada terhadap Mark.

"Apa maumu, Mark?"

Mark mengangkat alisnya.

"Mauku? Oh, aku hanya ingin kau untuk segera menghentikan pelajaran sihirmu, Nona Kecil."

Tampaknya gadis dihadapannya tak ingin mengikuti permainan dirinya. Ia merubah raut wajahnya, dengan raut wajah yang biasa diperlihatkan Celia.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Mark," _Celia_ menelengkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya khawatir, tampak mengasihani Mark yang seolah sudah tak waras. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Mungkin ini gara-gara kemarin, oh, maafkan aku."

Mark menjadi tak sabaran.

"Ah, sudah cukup, Gadis Pemain Piano! Jelaskan saja padaku, apa yang tujuanmu melakukan hal ini!"

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya ada suara nafas tersengal-sengal milik Mark. _Celia_ menunduk. Barangkali, untuk menarik simpati, kalau itu bisa dilakukannya terhadap pemuda yang tengah melayangkan pandangan marah. _Celia_ pun mengangkat kepalanya, perlahan-lahan … ia pun tertawa. Puas sekali.

"Ah, ya ampun! Bodohnya aku memasukanmu dan si tua itu ke daftar orang yang bisa kuremehkan!" seru _Celia_. "Yayaya, ini aku, si Pemain Piano yang menguasai tubuh Si Petani Sialan. Oh, Oh! Tak kusangka, akan ada orang yang menyadarinya. Seharusnya, aku melakukan ritual ini untuk Nami."

Suara tawa yang melengking itu sarat akan kepuasan. Mark tak tahan mendengarnya. Tak tahan rasanya mendengar tawa milik iblis itu datang dari gadis pujaan hatinya yang terkenal setenang telaga.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini, Lumina?! Apa tujuanmu, hah?! Dasar penyihir bermuka sok polos, tak bisa dipercaya aku bersimpati padamu selama ini, sampai Takakura mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku!" suara penuh kemarahan itu tengah beradu dengan suara tawa yang masih terdengar. _Celia_ , bukan, Lumina memandang dingin padanya. Perasaan dendam menjalari tubuh Mark ketika ditatapnya sepasang mata abu-abu yang seharusnya milik Celia.

Lumina berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Hmm … Kenapa, ya?" Ia berlagak seolah tengah berpikir. "Oh, kurasa karena aku bosan. Itu saja."

"AAAAARRRGH!"

Sebongkah batu besar melayang ke arah pelipis Lumina. Seolah dibengkokkan udara, tiba-tiba batu itu sudah bergulir di belakang gadis itu. Dengan santai, Lumina membalas tatapan _jangan permainkan aku_ yang dilayangkan Mark. Entah mengapa, tatapan itu membuat perasaannya memburuk begitu saja.

"Apa, sih, MASALAHMU?! Hentikan tatapanmu, Mark! Itu membuatku muak, muak! Jangan berlagak seolah-olah cinta sejati itu ada! Seolah-olah kasih sayang itu hak semua makhluk! Menjijikan!"

Lumina menjerit-jerit, seakan-akan dirasuki. Matanya mengindikasikan ketidakstabilan jiwa yang ada di dalamnya, jiwa milik Lumina. Jiwa pemilik tubuh itu entah bersemayam dimana. Benar apa yang dikatakan Takakura.

Lumina telah bersekutu dengan iblis.

Iblis yang memperbudaknya berdasarkan rasa kesepian yang selama ini dipendamnya. Kesendirian. Kekesalan. Kecemburuan. Sementara Lumina masih menjerit-jerit, panas menjalari Mark, dalam dan luar. Ia menggengam belati yang telah dipanaskan selama tiga hari. Konon, belati itu akan membebaskan jiwa seseorang dari iblis. Tapi, itu juga artinya, _mengosongkan raga milik jiwa seseorang yang tak tahu raganya dimana_.

Ini pilihan yang sulit. Tak disangka, pilihannya untuk tinggal di Forget-Me-Not akan membawanya pada sebuah pengalaman yang terlalu berat belenggunya untuk dilepaskan.

 _Ini demi Celia._

Ia maju selangkah.

 _Ini demi Celia._

Didekatinya Lumina.

 _Ini demi Celia!_

Ditangannya tak ada lagi belati. Mark mengerjabkan matanya. Semuanya tenang seperti biasanya. Angin bertiup dengan tempo pelan. Gemericik air terjun menenangkan dirinya setelah mimpi buruk tadi. Ah, terlalu lama bersantai setelah bekerja keras membuat pikirannya tidak karuan begini.

Mark meregangkan tubuhnya, selayaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia memungut setangkai bunga berwarna merah, sewarna dengan darah. _Akan kuberikan pada Celiaku tercinta_. Dengan tubuh segar dan pikiran tanpa bobot, ia melangkahi tubuh yang terbujur kaku dihadapannya.


End file.
